


Sweet Raptured Night (It Ends Here Tonight)

by Niori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niori/pseuds/Niori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses a spell to remove all memory of himself. He still exists, alive and well. But Thor has forgotten him. Odin, Frigga, the Warriors Three, Sif, Heimdall, all of Asgard has forgotten him. The Avengers. S.H.E.I.L.D. Midgardian newscasters and civilians. Physical records of Loki vanish. Oh, everyone is aware that someone launched massive attacks on cities worldwide in an attempt to take over the world. They just don't know who, and have no means of finding out who.</p>
<p>Loki remembers everything, but is now essentially a nobody in the eyes of everybody else. He can rebuild his identity from scratch, make new relationships with people who used to know or even despise him...he is free to be whoever he wants to be.</p>
<p>What does Loki do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Raptured Night (It Ends Here Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little mini fill/drabble that popped into my head when I came across this prompt on Norsekink (http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=12651540#t12651540).
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweet Raptured Life (It Ends Here Tonight)

When the idea came to Loki, the God of Mischief wondered how he had never thought of it before. It was so simple, so laughably easy, and it wouldn't even take all that much time. Memory spells, as it were, were some of the easiest spells to use. A spell to completely erase you from the memory of everyone was a tad more difficult, but he could do it. Gathering the ingredients was hard, and nearly killed him more than once, but Loki consoled himself that, once he was done, he would be free.

Once he was forgotten, he would be free from the ties that still held him. Once no one in his so called family was there to bring up the hate and love that almost choked him, to remind him what he was and who he had been, he could finally let it go. He could walk away from everything, and stop living his life according to them. He wanted to be Loki, not Loki based on all the perceptions of who and what Loki really was in the eyes of others.

He didn't want this life anymore, but his family, his enemies and his allies wouldn't just let him go. They all wanted to punish him for his sins, redeem him or use him for his talents, and wouldn't stop trying to do so as long as they knew he existed. Death would stop them, but Loki didn't want to die. If he couldn't die, then they needed to forget. The only way for him to start over was for them to forget.

When it was done, there was no ripple in the universe. It rearranged itself with nothing but a whisper, and the name Loki slipped out of memory. Some other memory replaced him, and the spell was complete.

He had to, of course, make sure it all worked. There was one person who had Loki so deeply carved into his memory that only the most powerful spells could erase him. It was that person who held the most power over Loki, the one he loved and hated in a way that nearly killed him, the one he needed to forget him the most. Only if he was gone from Thor's mind would he consider the spell a success. 

Loki went to the middle of a battle, where The Avengers were battling a nameless villain that Loki didn't care about. He put himself in with the crowd of humans, acted as panicked and terrified as the rest of them. He put himself in the line of danger so blatantly that the thunder god himself came to Loki's rescue.

When the blow was deflected and the foe pushed back, Thor turned to where Loki huddled on the ground, shaking in fear that had nothing to do with the attack, but with possibility of his spell having failed.

When Thor looked at him, there was no recognition in his eyes, not a spark of suspicion. There was concern for who he thought was a mortal in danger, but nothing that had any familiarity of two beings who had known each other for a thousand years. 

Thor didn't look at him and know him, and Loki could have wept in relief and joy. When Thor spoke, it wasn't to address him as brother, "Get to safety," Thor warned him seriously, and waited until Loki nodded before he turned, raised Mjolnir into the air and flew back to the battle.

Loki watched his once not-brother recede into the distance, and he smiled.

He was free.


End file.
